Is it too late to save Sydney?
by PTVBVBPATD
Summary: Can the gang save Sydney or is extra help required? Or since their facade is crumbling can something or someone rise from the debris?
1. Just the beginning

A/N: **This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on me! This took me a couple days to write but I hope you guys like it! Please R&R IF you do I'll upload my other Chapters! Everything is still the same and it's taken after the fiery heart unless said otherwise.**

**I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

**EloraPOV:**

**I arrive at the school Amberwood prep, I scoff at the name prep I wonder what they'll say when I walk in With a led zeppelin Shirt, Black skinny's and combat boots putting on a vicious smile asking for my dorm number. Like hell I'm gonna wear some preppy outfit that isn't black or doesn't have holes in it. "But I could fix that." I think out loud but I catch myself I can't do that I worked four jobs to get here I wasn't going to ruin it now.**

**EddiePOV:**

"**Look Jill I don't understand what do you expect me to do?" I say already knowing the answer, she wanted me to go away because of Adrian's grief because she was dragging me down with her, we were sitting in the library and my voice was a hissed whisper.**

"**looked Eddie I care about you but it's too much and face it, it was just spur of the moment and you know it I care about you bu-"**

"**But what Jill? Adrian look stay in his pity party I don't care anymore just next time you want break my heart tell me straight forward." With that I walk outside and I'm greeted by heat as I'm walking back to campus I turn around and see a girl staring at me she Had Brown hair and deep Brown eyes that I could just melt into but it was shattered by all the black make up and clothing she was wearing so I turned around and headed to my dorm alone…."Naturally" I say out loud as I walk into my dorm and slam the door.**

**A/N: So Yes, NO? I'm scared and I know this was really short but this was just to get your attention if you want more review! Have a great Day/Night!**


	2. Elora Rhea

**A/N: So this is the second chapter which is much longer and better I was staying up late for Summer break so it got a little kookie! So enjoy!**

**JillPOV:**

**I snap into Adrian and for some reason I'm filled with this warm sensation all through my body, it tingled and numbs my whole body and I feel pretty damn good. I know I'm drunk but I really don't care I just wanna dance. Then something snaps me out of my state. I turn around and see goth girl Elora. "Oh, Elora hello What are you doing out here?" I say trying hard not to slur my speech and actually succeeding.**

"**Oh, just taking a walk you?"**

"**Same but I'm going back in now." I put on the soberest smile I can at this point, realizing Adrian must have drunk more.**

"**Okay, um see ya around?" she says awkwardly.**

"**Yeah, definitely." I say smiling, "Hey here's my number if you want to text me or something." I hand her a slip of paper. I turn around and walk towards my dorm devising a plan I don't need to lie or use compulsion I'll just let Adrian do all the work, considering I didn't want to get caught I turned around and didn't see Elora so I Started walking towards Downtown towards the establishment a club I went to when I modeled with Lia Di Stefano. When I arrive I start dancing. I changed out of my school uniform I was wearing a Black lacy crop top some Blue grunge skinny jeans and black flats with a little bow on each one. Two men started dancing against me so pushed against them harder making one moan after they left I stayed for another hour then left to. As I was making my way back to the campus 6 guys stop me. **

"**Hey baby". One man says "I could make you purr like a kitty cat."**

"**What do ya say we share her boys?" they all hooped and hollered **

**I act like I stumble while I send Elora a quick text to get Eddie and I sent her his room number, I deleted him as a contact today because I didn't want him in my life anymore which is petty I know.**

"**Okay." I smile "Let's see what you got." As I think of how happy I was to give her my number.**

**EddiePOV:**

**As I was finishing my Bio homework, there was a knock on the door. **_**Adrian? **_

**I opened the door and Wtf? There was a girl- correction a goth chick in a ripped t-shirt and skinny jeans with a lot of black makeup on. "uhm…Who are you?" I asked scared and confused.**

"**Please." The girl chuckles "I don't bite….That hard." **

"**What?" Jill sent me this room number and said help, she says holding her hone up.**

"**Shit." I say. Really Jill? "Okay, um come in I guess." She walks in and tinkers with- "hey you Shouldn't be touching that as I yank my stake from her hand. I walk over to my bed and finish putting my shoes on.**

"**Please, I know all about you guys." She says smiling**

"**Come on." I say frustrated. "let's go." **

**As we get downstairs I try to start sneaking past the guard but the girl walks right in front of her so I hurry past. "What the hell was that?" I say my voice in a hissed whisper **

"**Oh please, she was sleeping."**

"**Whatever." I mumble then I notice something, "how do you know where we are going?"**

"**Oh Jill sent me another text, Sorry"**

"**it's okay." I say **

**As we arrive I see the boys hassling her 6 all together. "Okay, you get Jill and I'll get the guys." I say whispering.**

"**Oh please," she says "I'll go left you go right, when I drop my purse that's the signal K?"**

**Damn she was good "K." I said as I took off I blended in with the trees as she stumbled up there. I became pissed what kind of animals would do that to somebody? I asked myself especially Jill.**

**She walks up and starts whispering in one man's ear by whatever she said he looks generally confused then he leans down in one quick movement she wraps both her hands around the back of his neck and brings his head down on her knee.**

"**Eddie!" I hear her scream. **

**I rush out from the bushes uppercut the first man hit the second in the face and the third in the jaw all three knockouts.**

**As I'm smiling too myself I turn to see if she needs help but she is already dragging the bodies in the bushes. "Jesus christ!"**

"**Oh, shut up, I didn't kill them." she says.**

**I turn to find Jill staring emotionless "Jill." I walk up to her and try to hug her.**

"**Get away!" she screams and runs back towards the campus.**

**I try to go after her but she stops me. **

"**it'll only make it worse." Goth girl says**

**Now I take her fully in and she is stunning except for her makeup I am just not into that goth shit. She puts out her hand.**

"**Elora." **

"**Seriously no last name?" She walks up to me getting eye level she leans in closer, me thinking she was going to kiss me I tense. Her noticing chuckles as she puts her lips to my ear I hear her steady breathing. **

"**Elora Rhea Matthews." When she pulls away she is smiling, she turns and walks away saying behind her back. "goodnight Eddie." As she disappears into the dark. **

**A/N: Yes so I know that Jill and Eddie didn't work out and now he is already crushing on a goth girl but eddie and jill never felt why and trust me this will be amazing have faith! R&R**


End file.
